rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Roller Coaster Wiki:Previous Polls
Below is a list of all the previous polls that were on the main page. If you have not yet voted on any of these, here is your chance! 2010 January - June What do you like most about roller coasters? The Height The Speed The G-Forces The Theming The Scenery The Length July Which is your favorite roller coaster type? Wooden Steel August Which type of roller coaster do you like better? One with lots of inversions One with lots of airtime September What is your favorite roller coaster manufacturer? Arrow Dynamics Bolliger & Mabillard Great Coasters International Intamin AG Mack Rides S&S Power Vekoma Other October 1 - 15 If you were involved with a famous roller coaster photo, would you rather be... ...the person who took the photo ...a person on the train in the photo October 15 - 31 Which coaster style do you prefer? Lift Hill Powered Launch Reverse Inclined Lift Hill November How fast is the fastest coaster you've been on? 0-30 MPH 31-50 MPH 51-70 MPH 71-100 MPH 101+ MPH December Which part of the train do you prefer to ride in? Front Middle Back 2011 January How much money would you pay to ride a roller coaster right now? $1 $3 $5 $10 More than $10 February Have you been on a roller coaster that no longer exists? Yes No March Which coaster style do you prefer? Lift Hill Powered Launch Reverse Inclined Lift Hill April How many roller coasters have you ridden? 0 1 - 25 26 - 50 51 - 75 76 - 100 101 or more May Have you ever ridden single roller coaster more than three times in one day? Yes No June What is your favorite type of inversion? Barrel Roll Corkscrew Dive Loop/Immelman Inclined Loop Pretzel Loop Vertical Loop Zero-G Roll Other July Which of these common Vekoma models is your favorite? Boomerang Flying Dutchman Giant Inverted Boomerang Invertigo LSM Launch Coaster Motorbike Launch Coaster Suspended Family Coaster Suspended Looping Coaster Swinging Suspended Family Coaster August What is your favorite type of double inversion? Batwing Bowtie Cobra Roll Double Corkscrew Double Loop Norwegian Loop Sea Serpent September - October Does theming make a roller coaster successful? Yes, all roller coasters should be themed Yes, but not all roller coasters need it No, but it does help No, it is totally unnecessary November Which of these roller coasters would you most want to ride? A record-breaking roller coaster A roller coaster with a one-of-a-kind element A very famous roller coaster December Is it accectable for a roller coaster to cause blackouts? Yes No 2012 January Which kind of inversion is better? A fast inversion with high g-forces A slow inversion that causes hangtime February What do you prefer your ride to be? A smooth ride, but with a short ride time A rough ride, but with a long ride time March Do you follow the construction of new roller coasters? Yes No April Do roller coasters still scare you? Yes Only some coasters No May What is your favorite type of roller coaster? 4th Dimension Floorless Flying Inverted (Not Swinging) Sit-Down Spinning Stand-Up Suspended (Swinging) Wing Coaster Wooden June Do you plan to have a career in the amusement park industry? Yes No Already do July What is the steepest coaster drop you've been on? I Don't Know 1-15º 16-30º 31-45º 46-60º 61-75º 76-90º Greater Than 90º August Do you ride the small coasters at a park, just for the credit? Yes No September - October Do you prefer a straight drop or a curved drop? Straight drop Curved drop November Have you ever ridden a roller coaster on Opening Day, Media Day, or during a soft opening? Yes No December Is the looping wooden roller coaster concept here to stay? Yes - They will be built for years to come No - It is just a fad Category:Main page 2013 January Which roller coaster record will be the next one broken? Tallest Fastest Longest Most Inversions Steepest Drop February Which of these riding sensations is most important to making a great roller coaster? Abrupt Airtime Directional Changes Fear-Inducing Moments Floating Airtime Lateral G-Forces Out-of-Control Feeling Positive G-Forces Sensation of Speed March - April What noises do you make on rides? Screams of terror Screams of joy Something indescribable Screams for the sake of it None May - June Do you have a local amusement park with at least one roller coaster in your area? Yes No July - August Which of these one-loop shuttle coasters is better? Schwarzkopf's "Shuttle Loop" Arrow Dynamics' "Launched Loop" September - December Which giga roller coaster is the best? Millennium Force Leviathan Intimidator 305 Steel Dragon 2000 2014 August How long was your longest wait for a roller coaster? 30 minutes 60 minutes 90 minutes 120 minutes 150 minutes 180 minutes 3 or more hours